


Not a Mark

by egirldallon



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode: s14e03 Twenty-Five Acts, Husbands, Idiots in Love, M/M, belt scene, im sorry this is CRACK, liv meets sonny, married babies uwu, nonsexual choking, rafael doesnt seem to care, sonny dislikes that, sonny gets worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egirldallon/pseuds/egirldallon
Summary: What if Sonny and Rafael were 5 years into a relationship by the time Rafael prosecuted the Jocelyn Paley case? What if Sonny was in the gallery when Rafael got choked out?





	Not a Mark

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Twenty-Five Acts again and thought of this idea. So enjoy!!

Sonny sits in the first row of the gallery, hands nervously sweating as his husband questions Adam Cain on the stand. He has all confidence in Rafael's abilities, but it's been a tough case and Cain is a powerful man. Sonny looks down, sighing and trying to collect himself, he slightly tunes out Rafael for a bit, trying to calm down. 

However, his head snaps back up when he hears his other half say "Your Honor, as a regular Joe, I am curious about how this belt-around- the-neck thing is exciting. I am sure, Your Honor, that the jury is curious as well."

He lets his jaw drop and he sits on the edge of his seat as Rita calls for an Objection and the judge denies, telling Rafael, to tread lightly. Sonny stares intently, deeply questioning his husband's action. 

His concern churns in his stomach and intensifies when Rafael loops the belt around his neck, telling Cain to "Show me, show me. Let me see how she liked it."

Sonny's breath hitches as Cain takes ahold of the leather and Rafael locks eyes with him quickly before telling the man to ahead and strangle him. He feels nausea rise in his stomach as he wonders why his husband always gets himself in these situations. 

"Now, show me how you pulled on the belt. You can do better than that. You call that being dominant? Show me." Rafael says sternly but with an air of sass, as Cain started to pull on the belt, pulling Rafael's body back with the motions. 

His voice boomed with the next words of "Show me! Show me, pull it! Pull it. Pull it! Tell me how you like it! Show me how you like it, Mr. Cain!" and Cain death grips the belt and furiously pulls back, consequentially cutting off Rafael's airflow. 

Sonny's panic finally bests him as he stands up in pure fear and desperation. Rafael takes off the belt and sets it on the table as the judge breaks up the scene. Sonny looks Rafael in the eyes and Rafael motions him to sit down, knowing he'll get one hell of a lecture from his detective husband later.

"Not a mark." Rafael continues, showing the jury Jocelyn neck after their "consensual" sex game. 

~~~~~

Rafael makes his way out of the courtroom, turning a corner and walking a bit to be met with a tall detective leaned against a wall, absolutely fuming. 

"Hello, Amorcito." Rafael steps towards Sonny, trying not to acknowledge his anger. 

"Don't Amorcito me, Rafael, I understand that ya needed to do what you needed to do, but you could have gotten hurt, ya put yourself in so much danger Rafi. Ya worried me. There are red marks on your neck and it might bruise." 

"I understand, I'm really sorry Dominick. But I had to do it. And Jocelyn getting justice is much, much more important than me."

"Rafi, without ya, there's no one to get women like Jocelyn justice. Okay?" 

Rafael's eyes soften and he strokes Sonny's cheek. "Yeah. Okay." 

Sonny slips his hand into Rafael's and pulls him into a chaste kiss. Rafael smiles into the kiss and pulls him in again.

"Please never be choked out in open court again Rafi. I'm beggin' ya, love." 

"I promise." Rafael laughs before kissing him once again.

"Hey, Bar-" Liv pauses and stops in her tracks. 

Barba turns around, coughing awkwardly and flushing red. 

"Hello, Sargent Benson, I'd like you to meet my husband, Detective Dominick Carisi Jr." 

Sonny offers his hand and smiles "You can call me Sonny." 

Liv shakes his hand "Detective?" 

"SVU, Brooklyn." He smiles, charmingly, Liv sees from little she's witnessed, how he snatched Rafael up. 

"How long?" 

"Together five, married three." Sonny smiles and pulls Rafael into his side. 

"Wow, that's great," Liv smirks, truly happy for her new colleague. 

"Did you want something Sargent?" Rafael asks, wrapping his arm around Sonny's waist. 

"No, I'll just talk to you later, go home and be with your husband."

"Wait, Benson, I'm new to SVU I don't need your gaggle of detectives to know everything about me. Please don't tell them."

"No problem Barba. Have a nice night."

"Let's go Dom." 

Sonny smiles and leans his head on his husbands'. "Yea, let's go Rafi."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: adasonnycarisi  
Wattpad: peach_tracie


End file.
